Apollyon Lake
by lizinfected
Summary: A young girl looking for escape meets a mysterious and alluring stranger.


As night fell, the grasshoppers began to sing their mournful melody. I felt cold air tickle the back of my sweating neck as I dipped a single finger into the pond water. The ripples came and went, and I thought bitterly. _Just as everything else; the choice I made to touch the water and send ripples…in a heartbeat it was back to normal, as if never changed. _I leaned back on the grass and stared at the cold stars. Everything had made no difference. He had gone anyway, and I was left alone.

But not quite as alone as I'd thought. I heard a twig snap behind me. My heart jumped…was it him? Was he back? But the shadowy figure standing underneath the trees was taller, with longer hair. If women hadn't been made with breasts, I would never have discerned this figure as male or female. In this case, though, I was sure he was a man. The stranger stood unmoving; seemingly unaware he was being watched. He stared at the sky, but no moonlight lit his upturned face. I felt a lurch, and realized that I was a girl of seventeen, alone, in the middle of the night, with a strange man not far. I slowly stood up, hoping to escape before he noticed I was there.

"I mean you no bodily harm." His voice was not cold. In fact, it was warm, like passion and fire and…and…

The man walked to the river bank and sat, gesturing to the grass beside him. I followed suit, waiting for him to speak. But he only gazed out at the still water. Trying not to stare, but finding myself unable to look away, I studied his features.

The stranger was wearing only a pair of comfortable looking denim jeans; he had no shirt or shoes. Waves of black hair fell in a waterfall down his neck, to his shoulders, framing perfect bone structure. The man's face was thin, though, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, but his eyes were very much alive. They were not cold, but full of the same heat that his voice held.

"Who are you?" I asked, realizing a second too late that my voice was trembling.

The man turned his head slightly to the right, facing me, a small smile on his full lips.

"A lonely being, much like yourself. Call me Abaddon."

What a strange name. Yet somehow it was beautiful to me, all the same. Abaddon stared back at the lake. He was bathed in a soft glow. Not from the moon, no- merely a reflection of the light, from the water.

"Do you ever feel helpless," he asked, in that voice like butter. "Like free will is nonexistent? Like nothing you've done or did could possibly have any effect whatsoever?"

I nodded. "Yes…" I whispered, thinking about a head of golden hair and lips on my neck.

His voice lowered to match my own. "Do you ever feel useless, unwanted…a complete and utter _waste of space_?"

"Yes." I scooted closer to him, almost unconsciously, noticing details that weren't earlier apparent to me. Abaddon's back had such a lovely arch, almost rivaling the dip in his neck, strong shoulders. His hand, resting lightly on his bent knee, was long fingered, beautiful. I shyly found myself touching it with the tip of my finger. Abaddon turned to me again and smiled, taking my hand in his. It wasn't smooth like I expected, rather calloused and strong. Warm, like his eyes.

My gaze roved over his body, his muscled chest, peeking hipbones. I could feel myself beginning to sweat.

"I know how you feel." Abaddon's voice held so much pain, so much sorrow! I felt my heart breaking into pieces, just at the sound. He stared and me steadily. I looked back into his eyes, but the shadow made them black and smooth as ebony. There was something pleading in his expression, like a wounded animal wanting to be held. I couldn't resist that face. Every particle in my body felt set on by flame.

My hand roved to his cheek. It was smooth, inviting. God, I wanted to press my lips to it. To his lips.

Abaddon took a shuddering breath, then moved his mouth to the palm of my hand. My muscles seemed to seize up, my breathing stopping at the feel of his breath on my skin. All of a sudden I was gasping for air, feeling dizzy and covered with warmth. My actions felt uncontrollable, yet I knew in the pit of my belly that they were mine. I shot forward, wrapped my arms around his neck, kneaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him. The affect was instantaneous. I was in a whirlwind. My mind exploded with color, my body with pleasure. Abaddon moved me to the grass, pressing me under him. I kissed him fervently, feverishly, writhing under him, clutching the skin of his back. And he did nothing but softly respond to my kisses, calmly play with my hair, lazily touch my skin. I moaned against his mouth and barely heard the sound.

Abaddon's lips were away from mine, now against my ear. "I'm all you need…" he whispered.

I nodded in response, pushing against him with all my might. There was no response. This hardly bothered me.

"I need you too," he continued.

Tears fell from my eyes, down my cheeks and into my hair. _He needs me. He needs me._

"Please," I groaned, arching my back. I didn't know what I was asking, yet somehow did. Somehow, at the same time.

"Ask again," he purred, nipping at my ear.

"Please," I begged. The knowledge was there, in the back of my mind. What I was pleading him for. What he would deliver. What he would take.

"Gladly."

Abaddon's hand moved to my chest, not stopping at my chest, sinking inside through flesh and bone and everything else. Long fingers grasped at…

I threw my head backwards, arching. Through parted eyes I saw his hand move from inside my chest. Inside his hand was a madly beating heart, almost black with the blood that dripped down Abaddon's arm.

I could feel the aching adulation under my skin, the electricity worming through my veins. He moved my heart to his mouth and bit down, like the organ was a plum or a pomegranate. I screamed then in orgasm, my throat turning raw from the yell.

"Mine," he whispered, the words dripping from his mouth, much the same as my blood.

_His blood._

**Author's Note: **

_Abaddon_  
Hebrew name for Satan meaning "Destruction".  
_"And they had as king over them the angel of the bottomless pit, whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon, but in Greek he has the name Apollyon."_ Revelation 9:11

I find it interesting that Apollyon is so close to "Apollo" who was the greek god of light and sun, among other things~


End file.
